


Despair Apocalypse

by hopeforbagels



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Blood and Torture, Blood and Violence, F/F, F/M, I mean, It's zombies, M/M, One-Sided Relationship, Platonic Relationships, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-21 00:58:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12445896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopeforbagels/pseuds/hopeforbagels
Summary: Makoto, for once, was having a nice day. The sun was shining, the air was warm, and things felt right...or at least, it did before the horde came in.





	Despair Apocalypse

The sunlight in the morning had slowly peeked through Makoto's bedroom window. The day was Sunday (ironically), and as such, the teen did not have school that day. Enjoying the sun on his body, Makoto spent another thirty or so minutes in bed before getting up to go to the kitchen and have breakfast. The kitchen was quiet today, but that was what Makoto was expecting; his sister and parents had gone out to do some community work as well as help unload some donations to the local charity. He would have gone too, but the preceeding school week was incredibly taxing, and he had three major tests to study for. Humming to himself, he prepared a bowl of cereal and a glass of cold milk, then sat down on the couch to watch whatever was on at the moment. There were some movies, as well as a children's show he watched when he was younger, but other than that, nothing was of intrest. Still, he gave in to nostalgia and watched old cartoons as he finished his breakfast.

After breakfast was over, Makoto had taken a shower, put on a fresh change of clothes, and began studying. Not even a minute into studying, someone had knocked on the door. Reluctant, he rose from his bed and went to answer the front door. On the other side was a teenaged male he had never seen. His hair stuck out like he stuck his finger in an electric socket, his clothes were clean but ratty, and he seemed worried and spastic. 

"Um...", Makoto began, before the other male interrupted.

"Sorry to impose on your home or anything, but I'm Yasuhiro Hagakure, a student at Hope's Peak Academy. I'm the Ultimate Fortune Teller, and I'm here to say that something bad is on the horizon, and you should probably stock up on items, board up your house, and purchase some heavy artillery.".

"What? What are you talking about?", Makoto asked, slightly concerned, both for what was to happen supposedly and Yasuhiro's health.

"Look!", Yasuhiro exclaimed, whipping out a crystal ball. "The ball never lies. While I was trying to predict someone's future, when all of these laughing zombies just appeared in mind! If this is to happen, which it totally will or I'm a liar, then it'll be later today, at five o'clock sharp! You should stay safe! Hey, I should take you to Hope's Peak! It's got a kickass security system, and-"

"Don't get me wrong, I appreciate that you want me safe, and that you're supposedly the best at this, but see, I have tests to study for and a family out doing community service, so I'd rather not go with you now, but maybe later?", Makoto suggested.

Yasuhiro gave an understanding nod. "That's good; keep your family in mind. Just remember that you're welcome to come in at any time. The apocalypse is coming.".

Without bidding a farewell, Yasuhiro ran off to the next house. Shaking his head, Makoto shut the door and returned inside to continue studying. Zombies? Really?

Shaking his head, he completed his studying and began to occupy his time by messing with things on the internet. Nearly every social media website, however, had a huge conversation about the supposed zombies on the rise, a clear two sides, the believers, and the skeptics. Not wanting to get sucked into the discord, he decided to simply turn off the computer and watch some more television. That had failed as well, as all the channels had breaking news on the possible zombie apocalypse. How fast did this guy get around? Slightly worried now, Makoto decided to do the best thing at the moment; alert his family. He then pulled his phone out of his pocket and dialed his parent's numbers, then his sister's. Nothing. Makoto repeated this process until he finally realized why they weren't picking up. There, on the kitchen counter lay their cell phones. Stressed, Makoto had to do the last resort; hopping on his bicycle and pedalong as hard as he could until he reached their place in town.

Completely disregarding a helmet or safety pads, he got on his bike and went his hardest. What was the time when he last checked? It didn't matter; what mattered was getting to the charity event...where was the charity event? He shook it off, he'd find it. He had to find it. There was no choice. As he rode, his eyes flickered back and forth, looking at road signs and stop lights, at neighbors boarding up their homes and at crazed old men with signs saying 'The end is near!' in sloppily written characters. Pure adrenaline was working now, and for some reason, Makoto felt invincible, no tiredness, never out of breath, the sweat drenching his body only more fuel. He had to keep going. At one point, he could have sworn he saw a sign that had something similar to 'Charity Event' on it, and immediately, he took a sharp turn onto the road. He could see it, he could see them, eyes wide, most likely wondering why he was coming so fast. A moment, they looked away, then turned back, and began screaming, though Makoto couldn't make out what they yelled. As he came around the bend, however, he could see what they were yelling at, just barely. It was black and white, with rotting flesh, more so around the black side of it's mouth. The eyes were oozing a sick black and red, and for some reason, it kept laughing...

"Upupupupu...."

Makoto's vision clouded a bit more, but when it had cleared up, there were more, so much more, and now he couldn't see his family. There were two choices; find them, or go. Like a brave warrior, he charged, zooming into the crowd. The laughs filled his ears, and he felt hands grab at him, trying to pull him off the bike. He had began yelling, though not knowing what he was yelling at, to or for. Fearful, he began to pedal backwards in hopes of escaping. Eventually, he broke out of the crowd, and began pedaling back home. A part of him hoped Komaru, his mother, and his father broke free. His ride home was quick, if not any faster, but after a while, he began to slow down. Makoto hadn't realized it at first, but one of the zombies had taken a sizable bite out of his shoulder, and blood was gushing out. He took the time to examine the injury, observing his blod soaked clothing. When he looked up, he saw a tree, coming closer and closer. His distraction had got him off road. There was no time before he crashed into the tree, and soon, blacked out.


End file.
